Reason and Cause
by Spirit of the Wolf Reborn
Summary: With Ryo and Bakura living together, life was never going to be easy, especially with Bakura's temper.
1. Default Chapter

**Reason and cause.**

Author: Spirit of the Wolf Reborn.

Based on: Yugioh

Pairing: Ryou and Bakura.

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me etc.

This is from Ryou's point of view and his feelings towards his other half. I'm thinking about doing more chapters to this story if people want me to. So please review and tell me once you have read it.

Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like without you. Would I have been better off or worse? At least I would not have been stuck in this state of unknowing, wishing you were closer than you are. I find it rather odd that we are one in the same but yet you fail to see what is in my heart. I don't blame you, no, not at all. I am hardly an open book but if you took the time to look and read what is written on my face everyday as I look at you, you might realise, might notice my love.

It's the same old story; you walk into the room with a glare that could destroy a million hopes and dreams in an instant and yet it annoys you that it doesn't do the same to me. You want to hurt me, it makes you feel better I suppose, to have such power over people. But I won't allow it with me. Your eyes are wild, untamed as you are, and yet, I am not scared but enchanted. I am immune.

Oh my angry Egyptian, so full of life, why do I cause you so much resentment when all I wish is to cause you more joy than you have ever known? Would you let me try? I want so much to hold you, to show you that you are not alone. That you need not be so annoyed with the world. I want to show you the world and how wondrous life could be if you allowed it. Tough as you act, you cannot hide your vulnerability and loneliness from me, my eyes reflect your pain and my heart aches for us both.

As you fall into the depths of peaceful slumber, spread out on my bed, the one you conveniently stole like the tomb robber you are, I am permitted the precious gift of being able to watch you without scornful eyes and spiteful words being spat out in a tirade of anger. I don't allow my body to react to the cuts you engrave through mere words alone. I stay, pretty as porcelain and just as hard. I can take the pain just to know that I will get the chance to gaze upon your resting body, my only reprieve.

Hours pass and I stay, a ritual I have gotten used to since having you around. The sheets cling to your body like a second skin enfolding you in its warm caress, the way I long to. If only I were those sheets, to be close to you without the fear of rejection is something I only have in dreams. They are what I go to sleep for and yet I hate them. To be in your arms, to see that sweet smile only for me, to touch that soft skin, I am in bliss. But to wake up and find an empty space beside me, cold and uninviting just like you, sends me into new despair. It is a taunt, a nightmare in its own right to make me feel wanted before tossing me back into the morning's new light, back into reality.

Water kisses my cheeks, and for a moment, I wonder how it got there. That is before I realise the blurry mass of colours that was once a perfect picture of you. I take shuddering breaths, trying to control the emotions that surge through me. They are too much to handle and crash like waves, absolving their salty liquid down my face forcefully. It's a force of nature that once it has started; I cannot seem to stop despite it being against my will. Why is it I allow you to have such an effect on me?

As the tears subside, bring me into a clearer frame of mind, I brush away the tears that stain my cheeks. A waste of energy I feel could have been better spent but still, I feel lighter for the release. I don't try to hold back the heavy sigh as I stand, closing in on the bed, the place where the object of my affection lies. You seem none perturbed by my little outburst, not that you would have noticed if you were awake anyway and if you did, you wouldn't care. In fact, no doubt if you found out you were the cause of my pain; it would have made such a show of weakness even sweeter. The ideal victory.

Despite this, I can feel nothing but love towards you, drawing me in to tenderly trace the delicate line of your jaw with my fingertips and over those lavish lips that I long to kiss. For once you don't pull away from me like I am your worst enemy but instead curl up with a soft mewl of content. I wonder what you would do if you found out about this? In this moment it doesn't matter to me, I am lost in this feeling.


	2. You'll never know

**You'll never know**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You know the drill

Thankyou for those that wanted another chapter, I'm sorry it took so long and that its not that brilliant, I have been busy with my A levels and what not. Hope that every one else is alright and I send my best wishes out to you all.

Anyway, without further ado, this one is from Bakura's point of view so just read and find out what he has to say on the whole situation.

* * *

Hands upon me, lips against my own, a sense of belonging. It seems so real and right, but I know it is nothing more than a fantasy.

How can anything be so perfect in this world? That I will corrupt you is my biggest fear. To turn you into myself, to take away all that is you is something I can't allow to happen. Snowy hair and soft brown eyes leave me breathless so often and I want more than anything to share my feelings with you. You are the only one that would understand me. But it is like opening Pandora's Box; you never know what terrors might be released and whether I would be able to stop the flow once it has begun.

The covers pool around me as I sit up, twisted in disarray like my emotions. You have no idea how much I want to lavish you, to take back all the hurtful things I have done to you, but I can't, I can never let you see the real reason for my behaviour.

Hikari, you are my source of pain and pleasure, a heavenly treat laid before me for my taking. You would deny me nothing, I know, but you are too good for me. I could never live up to the pedestal on which you place me. I am a lowly sadistic tomb robber who finds pleasure in being a sadocist. I must be to treat you so badly.

My thoughts are often too much to comprehend. I think of the life I once led, a petty thief in a great world. I plundered everyone and everything, I suppose in search of the things that would make me whole but never found it. Until now. When I became one with you, I found everything that was missing from my life. You were my light and gave me a reason to fight, though I never told you. Even when things got to the worst possible, you were always there to help me and me for you. I never thought I would be gifted with something so precious, me , who had taken the lives of many and gave nothing. I was given you, and you gave me everything.

And so in the end it came about that I was given a body, a second chance and a life of my own to live. You welcomed me to your home and I accepted though I never once granted you any kind of appraisal. Unfortunately for me, I refused to take it, I am wasting my life, following the same route as before, I can see the ending and it scares me. I know the place I am heading can bring about nothing but my doom, but I do not want to drag you down with me my sweet Ryou.

The feelings you stirred inside me were a weakness, something that I had never yet had in my life, or so I believed. You opened up my heart to possibilities but I shut it back up. I could not have anything making me weak and I knew that in the process I would hurt you. I guess you could say therefore that my behaviour is merely to protect you from the monster I am. I want to show you, push you away so you never have to face a betrayal that I know I will bring to your innocent life. Please forgive me.

And so I stand, stepping over to the chair you have made your place of rest, taking the briefest of glances that will leave me with an eternal memory that will burn inside my head vividly and provide me with more intense dreams than I ever thought possible.

But pushing away the guilt before it sways me, I yank at your arm, pulling you from the chair, fierceness restored to my eyes as the drama continues and I take my act on to another level.

And so it begins.

Forgive me.


End file.
